


Longing

by animomma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: Drabble based on Gajevy Week day 2 prompt, longing.





	

Gajeel sat in the guild hall, determined to spend the whole day not thinking about a certain blue-haired wizard. He was just going to drink with Lily, reminisce with Juvia, and maybe pick a fight with Salamander later. Lately, he had been becoming more and more keenly aware of just how much he longed for Levy, and it was tearing him up inside. He knew that he wasn’t any good for her. He had done so many terrible things to other people, to her, that he didn’t deserve to even be near someone as beautiful and pure as she was. And yet, she had somehow forgiven him enough to befriend him, and he was determined that nothing was going to take that away from him. If he had to stifle his own feelings to accomplish that, then so be it. He was fairly sure he could convince himself to stop loving her, if he just tried hard enough.

As if to test his newfound resolve, he saw the object of his affections start to come across the guild hall, walking in his direction. Fuck. I don’t love her, I don’t love her, she’s just my friend and even that is more than I deserve, he intoned to himself as she came closer. Then she caught his gaze, and gave him a dazzling smile as she waved.

I love you.


End file.
